Stalker
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Someone's stalking Ichigo, and it's not Kisshu. Who is it? Not really horror.


**Stalker**

Ichigo looked over her shoulder. She couldn't shake the sense she was being followed. Normally this wouldn't have scared her, but whatever was following her did NOT feel like Kisshu. It felt evil. Pure evil. A crack behind her made Ichigo jump. She spun, but at first she saw nothing. Then, faintly, she saw a shadow. "Who's there?" she called, her voice coming out weakly.

Chilling laughter filled the air, and Ichigo shivered. "I am… Death," a voice said. "Well, your death, anyways."

The voice sounded male, and Ichigo asked, "Why do I have to die?"

"You broke his heart," the voice said. "Even if he can forgive you, it's too late. You will die here, Mew Ichigo, and Kisshu will be free."

"Kisshu?" Ichigo whispered. She felt a rush of air, and before she could turn, someone knocked her out from behind. The last things she heard were teleportation, and a familiar voice screaming her name.

The voice belonged to Kisshu, and he was frozen in shock, as a hooded figure knocked Ichigo out. "Who are you?" he called.

The person pushed back his hood, and Kisshu's jaw dropped. A boy his age stood there. The boy looked exactly like Kisshu, except for the fact his hair was a pale blue. "Jun?" Kisshu asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to kill the source of your pain," Jun said. "This girl won't stop hurting you. She needs to die."

"Look, I know you don't like it when people hurt me, but if you kill her, I'll die too," Kisshu said.

Jun's eyes widened. "You bonded with her?" he asked.

"I kissed her, but I think since she's not one of us, she can't feel it yet," Kisshu said. He came over, and knelt next to Ichigo. "You used the sleep spell on her, didn't you?" he asked.

"Sorry," Jun said. His head snapped up, and he said, "Someone's coming; we have to get out of here."

Kisshu gently picked up Ichigo, and teleported to his room, followed by Jun. Kisshu set Ichigo down on his bed, and took her shoes off, then tucked her in gently. "How long did you set the spell for?" he asked Jun.

"24 hours, but I can take it off if you want me to," Jun said.

"I think that's a good idea," Kisshu said.

Jun put a hand on Ichigo's forehead, and two minutes later, snapped his fingers. "The spell's gone, but she needs to sleep off the reversal," Jun said softly. "I suppose you want me to leave?"

"No, I want you to stay, and apologize," Kisshu said. "You realize you're extremely lucky I stopped you, right?"

"I know," Jun said. "I don't want to lose you."

"If you don't kill Ichigo, you won't," Kisshu said. "I suppose you're on Earth because you felt my pain?"

"Yup," Jun said. "How's it going?"

"I don't think Deep Blue intends to help us," Kisshu said softly. "I think Pai noticed first, because I can tell he's been brainwashed. I think Deep Blue wants the Earth for himself, and will wipe all of us and the humans out if we succeed here. We need to stop him."

"Why not kill his human host?" Jun asked.

"I'd have to go through Pai's mind to find out who it is," Kisshu said.

"If it's that important, I'd say it's worth the lecture," Jun said.

Kisshu smiled. "You're right," he said. He heard a soft noise, and said, "I think Ichigo's waking up." He sat on the bed next to Ichigo, and asked softly, "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Kish? What happened?" she asked. "And where am I?"

"You're in my room," Kisshu said. "I brought you here after my overprotective twin brother tried to kill you for hurting me. Are you okay?"

"I think so," Ichigo said, sitting up. "You have a twin brother?"

"Yup, he's three minutes older- and more overprotective than our mom was," Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked over as Jun said, "I'm not that bad. And if you weren't so reckless, I wouldn't have to be that way."

Ichigo giggled as Kisshu sighed, and asked, "Why don't you have the same hair color?"

"Not sure," Kisshu said. "Our mom had green hair, and our dad had black hair, so we don't really know why Jun has pale blue hair."

"I like the color," Ichigo said. "It's nice."

Jun looked startled, and said, "Thanks."

"Jun, didn't you have something else to say to Ichigo?" Kisshu asked pointedly.

Jun sighed. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you, I just don't like it when people hurt Kisshu," he said.

"Thanks for apologizing," Ichigo said. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she grabbed something in her pocket. "Kish, you have to destroy this," she said urgently, handing him her pendant.

"Why-" Kisshu started, but Ichigo just said, "I'll explain later, it's too dangerous while that thing is still working."

Kisshu sighed and crushed her pendant in one hand, then threw the pieces in the trash. Then he looked at her, and asked, "What was that about?"

"Knowing Blondie, he might have recorded anything we said," Ichigo said. "He spies on all of us, but mainly me. He said if I fell in love with you, he'd brainwash me into killing you. So I had to make sure he didn't get suspicious. I don't want you to die, Kish."

"You love me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Ichigo whispered. "But as long as I had my pendant, or was near one of the other Mews, I couldn't tell you. Ryou's dangerous. Pudding is living in fear that he'll hurt one of her siblings if he finds out about her and Taruto. And Lettuce won't even look at Pai anymore; Ryou threatened to brainwash her as well. I can't quit, either; he said he'll brainwash me, and kill my school friends. I'm really miserable, but I have to fake being happy."

Kisshu was horrified. He didn't have time to respond, though; there was someone banging on his door. "Kisshu! The Mews and that blonde guy are here!" Taruto shouted.

"Coming," Kisshu called back. He looked at Ichigo and Jun, and said, "Come on, we can handle him."

Ichigo got up, and Kisshu took her hand. Jun followed them as they walked out the door. Taruto looked startled, and asked, "Jun?"

"Hi," Jun said.

"Taruto, we have to protect Ichigo from Blondie," Kisshu said. "He's planning to brainwash her into killing me."

"Understood," Taruto said. "Let's go."

The three Cyniclons teleported with Ichigo to the main room of the ship. Pai was there, as were the Mews and Ryou. "What do you want?" Kisshu asked, feeling Ichigo's grip on his hand tighten.

"I want Ichigo back," Ryou said.

"So you can continue terrorizing her? I refuse," Kisshu said. "She told me everything, and you are going to die for what you've done, Blondie."

Mint looked puzzled, and asked, "What did he do?"

"He said if I fell in love with Kisshu, he'd brainwash me into killing him, and then kill my school friends," Ichigo said. "He said if Pudding fell for Taruto, he'd kill Heicha-chan. And he threatened to brainwash Lettuce into killing Pai."

Mint and Zakuro looked shocked. "Ryou, why would you do that?" Zakuro asked.

"If you girls start falling for the aliens, Earth is doomed," Ryou said. "I needed to make sure that wouldn't happen."

"There goes working for YOU," Mint said. "I'm not going to work for someone who would threaten my friends like that."

"Me neither," Zakuro said. "And you threatened to kill Heicha-chan simply because Pudding loves Taruto? You're a monster, Ryou, and you're going to die like one."

Ryou snarled, and took out a gun. He aimed it at Kisshu, but Kisshu just snapped his fingers, and the gun disappeared, then reappeared in his hand. He threw it over his shoulder, and took out his swords as the other Mews came over to join the Cyniclons. Kisshu lunged forward, and stabbed Ryou through the heart as Zakuro covered Pudding's eyes.

Kisshu ripped his swords out of Ryou's chest, and created an energy ball, then incinerated the body. Then he let his swords disappear, and came back to Ichigo. She hugged him tightly, and said, "Thanks, Kish. We're safe now."

Kisshu hugged back as he said, "You know I'll protect you."

"Ichigo, are you staying here?" Zakuro asked.

"I'd like to," Ichigo said, looking at Kisshu.

Kisshu smiled. "You can stay for as long as you like, Koneko-chan," he said.

Ichigo smiled happily. "I like that idea," she said. "Or you and Jun can come live with me. I've got a spare bedroom."

"Does that mean I get to sleep with you?" Kisshu asked.

"If you don't mind," Ichigo said.

"YAY!" Kisshu said.

"I can live with you too?" Jun asked.

"Yup, you can have the guest room, and Kisshu and I will share my room," Ichigo said. "My parents are rarely there, so they won't mind."

"COOL!" Kisshu and Jun said happily.

Zakuro sighed and said, "We're going back; have fun working this out."

"Thanks!" Ichigo said.

Mint opened up another portal, and the Mews left. "Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah?" Kisshu asked.

"Can I have a kiss?" Ichigo asked.

In response, Kisshu pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

**That was kind of interesting…. Review!**


End file.
